


My sleeping beauty

by Tillie231



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff Andersisnotalwaysajerk sleeping vampire god loversinbed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillie231/pseuds/Tillie231
Summary: Anders watches his lover who is fast asleep.





	My sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! I didn't post anything in a while and this little idea popped in my head yesterday while I was busy working. Sorry if there is mistakes, english is not my mothertongue.

Peaceful. Innocent. That's how Mitchell appeared to Anders right now. The god of poetry would never admit it out loud, but he was crazy about his man. A man with very sharp canines, he chuckled internally. And a very skilled cock...

If John was awake, Anders wouldn't be staring like that. Never let your guard down, that is a rule he lived under for almost all of his life. With Mitch though, it was different. It didn't bother him to tell him intimate things, to show him the real Anders. With patience, the Irishman destroyed the wall Anders had buildt around him, leaving him totally exposed to the beautiful hazel eyes of his man. Mitchell... his love with a warm heart and a tortured mind, his mesmerizing smile and his enticing body.

It was funny to think that if the vampire hadn't come to him, Anders would be dead by now. Either because of his drug use, or his addiction to vodka. They saved each other. Now it's them against the rest of the world. For the first time in his life, the blond has something to hope for, and he knew that he owed it all to the sleeping beauty next to him.


End file.
